


The Start of Something New

by Bruisedkneesandfeelings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruisedkneesandfeelings/pseuds/Bruisedkneesandfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is upset about the loss of her friendship with Severus. Can James cheer her up somehow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jily drabble and I hope you enjoy it! Sorry about the sucky summary.

Lily Evans did her best to remain dignified as she walked away from the disgusting group of males.

Not only five minutes later, James Potter appeared, panting behind her.

"Evans, are you okay?" He asked, hesitantly despite being out of breath.

"Am I okay? What do you think, Potter? Do you think I'm going to be skipping through a field of daisies after you just cost me my best friend?!" Lily whirled around to face him. Her usually pale freckled face was red with anger.

"Sorry, stupid question. Hey, I didn't goad him into saying that! Really, I have no control over Snivellus. I didn't even let him get away with calling you such a vulgar name." James shook his head.

"Whatever, Potter." Lily wanted to storm away, but he grabbed the edge of her sleeve, preventing her from doing so.

"Don't go. You shouldn't be left alone through this. Merlin knows what I'd do if I lost one of the lads." James wanted to help her in any way that he could. His feelings weren't as shallow as he unintentionally presented them to be. He genuinely wanted to comfort Lily.

Lily sucked in a breath. "You couldn't understand.." 

"Try me. I've been told I'm an excellent listener. Well, when I'm not running my mouth as Remus so kindly puts it." James offered her a crooked smile.

She eyed him dubiously. "Follow me." Lily turned on her heel and walked down the hall, James trailing after her.

They came to a halt at the library, where she led him to the back tables that no one was currently occupying. The two of them sat across from each other.

"So.." James leaned forward expectantly.

"Severus and I have been friends since we were small. Even before first year. We grew up in the same neighborhood. He was all that I had, really. My sister, she didn't approve of my being a witch. I was ostracized at home, since our parents were so busy. And then I met Severus. We became friends almost instantly." A sad smile played on her lips. 

"Go on." James didn't look too pleased. Okay, so maybe he was a little jealous of Snape.

"When we came to Hogwarts, everything was fine for the first three years. Then there was just...this distance. He began to talk about the Dark Arts, reverently. It scared me, to be honest. And then he was always with those snobby Pureblood supremacists. We had several rows about it. Severus refused to change. I thought that maybe..I should accept it. After all, he was my best friend. I only wanted what was best for him, but I didn't want our relationship to become too poisoned by my unwavering disapproval. So we danced around it. Then..today happened. I realized that he's far too corrupted to turn back. And I..well... he's not who he used to be and I..I lost the boy that was once my best friend." Tears pricked the corner of Lily's eyes, threatening to fall. She furiously wiped them away, praying James wouldn't notice.

"Oh, Evans.." James placed a hand over hers. "You're never alone, y'know? You have so many peers and house mates that care about you. Myself included, whether you'd believe it or not." 

She nodded, biting her lip. "But..I feel so alone. I've depended on Severus all this time, and he's turned his back on me." 

"That disgusting twat doesn't deserve you. Honestly, I think he just wanted to get in your pants for the last few years." James growled, wishing he had used worse hexes on Snape.

"Oh, like you have? That's nice, thanks a lot for making me feel better, Potter." She laughed, a hollow sound devoid of emotion. She withdrew her hand from James.

"No! I didn't mean that. And hey, I am not just trying to get in your pants! But what I meant was, Snape was probably just taking advantage of you because he has a creepy crush on you. He doesn't deserve you, Evans. Hell, I don't know if anyone deserves someone as amazing as you." James confessed, his face heating up.

Lily blinked her deep green eyes at him. "You're complicated, Potter. Stop doing that.."

"Doing what?" He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Making me feel so annoyed and then flattered all in the same minute. It's disgruntling." Lily tucked her flaming hair behind her ears.

"Really, I flatter you? 'Cause I can come up with more. Oh, beauteous Lily Evans, goddess among mortals, reddest of roses amongst dying weeds-" He was cut off by her hand covering his mouth.

She shook her head, giggling quietly. It was a sound unlike anything James had ever heard, and he knew instantly that he wanted to hear it again. Memorize it, even.

"Now you're just being ridiculous, Potter." Lily pulled her hand back. James was gaping at her.

"Yeah, that's a tendency of mine. What can I say? You make a mess of me." He winked from behind his spectacles, after recovering from the shock.

"Cute, really." Lily snorted.

"I do my best." James ran a hand through his windswept black hair.

"You're..not that unbearable. I thought you would be. I guess you're just flawed like everyone else, but I've been focusing on the obnoxious façade you put up." Lily grasped his hand and squeezed it.

"W-What?" James was astonished by the fact that Lily Evans was willingly touching him, and not to shut him up.

"Thank you. For being here and making me feel better. It means a lot, James." Lily offered him a tentative smile.

She had even called him by his first name, for the first time!

"It was my pleasure, Lily." He grinned dorkily. 

This could be the start of something new.


End file.
